


Wedding Nights: Julian

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Leather, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Other, Slapping, blowjob, julian x mc, sub!Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: Lucio’s yacht has a bed, and MC can think of a few new uses for Julian’s clothes.Part 4 of the Wedding Days & Wedding Nights series
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Wedding Nights: Julian

Lucio’s yacht was a study in excess, from the portraits that dotted the wall of every room to the private apartment at the peak, complete with a canopy bed large enough for six people, covered in satin sheets and draped in gauzy red fabric. We dove onto the mattress at once, sharing the last of our bottle of Gray Goose. 

Julian rolled over in the lush bed, his body leaning eagerly toward me as he stared at me. 

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, blushing suddenly and averting his eyes to examine the fingertip of his glove. “Can I do anything?” 

I grinned, reaching out and smoothing my fingertips over his cheek. He laid his hand over mine so he could press into my touch, his eyelids sliding shut. 

“Yes, you can,” I replied smoothly. “Take off your gloves.” 

Julian’s eyes snapped open. He looked surprised for a moment, then hastened to obey my order, tugging each fingertip of the glove in turn until it slid off his hand, as the flush on his face spread to the tips of his ears. He glanced at me, silently awaiting my instructions. 

I held out my hand. “Give them to me.” 

Something like wonder came across his expression as he extended the gloves toward me. I plucked them out of his hand and sat up, turning them over as I examined them. 

“These are nice gloves, darling,” I said casually. 

“Yes,” Julian agreed immediately. 

“They’re leather, right?” 

“Yes,” he replied. 

“Hmm,” I said, thoughtfully tapping a finger on my chin. “Leather. I bet that would hurt a lot.” 

Julian’s breath caught in his throat as I held the gloves in one hand and tapped them experimentally against my other palm. He sat up across from me, folding his long legs so he could sit cross-legged. 

“Y-yes,” he stammered. 

“I bet you’d like it if I hurt you, wouldn’t you, Julian?” 

His throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly, watching me with a desperately hungry gaze as the gloves came down lightly against my palm over and over. 

“I...” he cleared his throat. “Yes. I’d like that.” 

I raised my arm suddenly, backhanding him so the gloves struck his cheek with a loud crack. 

Julian moaned salaciously, his head tipping back as a fiery scarlet welt radiated across his cheek. His fingertips glanced over the wound with reverence. 

I put my shoulder into the next slap on his other cheek, making his head jerk to the side with the force. His chest heaved as he groaned with desire, and I followed the line of his lithe body with my eyes, down to the prominent swell of his manhood straining against his clothes. 

“Take off your shirt next,” I said. 

He whimpered with arousal, quickly unbuttoning the cuffs and untucking the shirt. He yanked it from his shoulders, treating me to the sight of his muscled body. He handed the shirt to me, aware of our game now, and I twisted it into a thick, rope-like gag. 

“Open your mouth.” 

He obeyed immediately, leaning down so it was easier for me to wrap the gag around the back of his head and tie it off. His heart was hammering wildly as I slowly traced my fingers along his neck. 

“Oh, Julian,” I cooed. “Look at you. You’re practically coming undone and I haven’t even started yet. Now take off your belt.” 

The cord around his waist came off first. 

“Lay on your back, raise your arms above your head and put your wrists together.” 

He splayed himself out on the bed, stretching his frame luxuriously over the satin sheets while he watched me hopefully. I bound his wrists, smiling to myself as goosebumps began to raise on his arms. 

I uncoiled the sash around his waist, planting a kiss on Julian’s forehead before I gently blindfolded him with the length of fabric. He sighed as a tremble coursed through his body, his back arched slightly toward me, and a tiny, desperate sound escaped through the gag. 

I ran my hands over his pants, caressing the hardness that twitched at my touch. He was so beautiful like this, exquisitely undone for me, writhing at even the gentlest attention I gave his need. 

I removed the last of his clothes, savoring how his freed length stood straight up from his body, brimming with gleeful anticipation just like the rest of him. 

I grasped his shaft, thrilled at how thick he was in my hand, and lightly grazed the tip of my tongue along the engorged tip. Julian’s legs squirmed - he was clearly making a valiant effort to keep his body on the bed though every muscle fought him to ravish my throat instead. I watched him as I slid my tongue down the underside, his gasp muffled by the gag. 

I held him close to the root and swirled my tongue in slow, even circles around his girth, starting with the head and working down to the base, making every inch of him glisten before wrapping my lips around the head and sucking gently. Julian groaned in obscene pleasure, his wrists straining against his bonds. 

I licked him down to the base of his member so it was warm and wet and gleaming when I raised my head and pumped his cock with my hand, making it bounce to the enticing melody of Julian’s whines of ecstasy. As my hand kept its heated rhythm, my tongue laved over his sack, coating it in dew and pressing soft kisses into his flesh. 

I sealed my mouth around the head of his cock again and bobbed my head up and down, earning a beastly sound from him before a series of unmistakable curses from behind the gag. 

Any remaining tenderness in my ministrations was forgotten as my desire for Julian’s seed overwhelmed me, and I forced his manhood down my throat, sucking and licking him hard and fast so saliva leaked down his shaft. My lips were stretched further as Julian’s cock swelled. 

He began to contort on the bed as his breath became fast and shallow, his orgasm nearly ready to overtake him. I stroked him eagerly with my hand and mouth, impatient to see his ecstasy. His cock twitched against my tongue, and then erupted in my mouth. Jets of hot cum hit the back of my throat as Julian screamed in orgasm, filling my mouth with his taste as he convulsed with pleasure and powerfully spent himself inside me. I kept my mouth around him until the pulsing subsided, and slowly lifted my head, careful to swallow every drop of his seed. 

He was an absolute mess, face red with arousal, curls damp and disheveled over his face, his limbs sticking out at awkward angles and every muscle relaxed - the best view in the house. 

I removed his bondage piece by piece and sat cross-legged so that he could lay his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and leaned down to kiss the mark on his cheek. He turned his head to gaze up at me, searching my face as though he wanted to remember every detail. 

“I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you,” he whispered. “I never knew I could love someone so much.” 

We flopped down together on the lush bed, staring up at the chandelier as the sun sent the first streaks of pink across the sky.


End file.
